Frénésie
by Arakasi
Summary: "Votre petit gascon… Vous y tenez beaucoup, n'est-ce-pas ?" Athos ne veut pas rester. Il ne veut plus parler. Il veut rentrer chez lui, s'y enfermer à double tour et noyer dans le vin l'éclat froid de ses yeux et la chaleur affolante de son haleine. Scène alternative de l'épisode 8 de la saison 1.


**Titre :** Frénésie  
 **Auteur :** Arakasi  
 **Base :** The Musketeers (BBC)  
 **Personnages :** Athos, Milady de Winter  
 **Résumé :** "Votre petit gascon… Vous y tenez beaucoup, n'est-ce-pas ?" Athos ne veut pas rester. Il ne veut plus parler. Il veut rentrer chez lui, s'y enfermer à double tour et noyer dans le vin l'éclat froid de ses yeux et la chaleur affolante de son haleine. Scène alternative de l'épisode 8 de la saison 1.

 **Blabla :** Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté quelque chose d'aussi clairement sexualisé et c'était aussi relou à écrire que je le l'escomptais. Le plus marrant - enfin, ça dépend pour qui, je suppose... - c'est que finalement, du sexe, il n'y en a pas tant que ça, plutôt une abondance de mauvais sentiments. Scène se déroulant directement après l'échange passif-agressif entre Athos et Milady durant l'épisode 8 de la saison 1, après qu'Athos ait empêché d'Artagnan de se faire zigouiller bêtement par le méchant Labarge.

 **...**

 **Frénésie**

 **...**

"Votre petit gascon… Vous y tenez beaucoup, n'est-ce-pas ?"

Athos ne veut pas rester. Il ne veut plus parler. Il veut rentrer chez lui, s'y enfermer à double tour et noyer dans le vin l'éclat froid de ses yeux et la chaleur affolante de son haleine. Ou peut-être dormir seulement - le sommeil comme dernier refuge - s'enfouir sous les draps comme dans une grotte pour s'éveiller le lendemain la pensée éclaircie et le coeur apaisé.

Enfantillages. Bien entendu qu'il boira.

Mais elle a parlé de d'Artagnan et il a encore clairement à l'esprit la confusion douloureuse du jeune homme et son regard d'enfant furieux dans la cellule de Labarge. L'heure n'est pas encore venue de s'abrutir à coups de cruchon, aussi tentante que soit cette perspective à la minute présente. Alors, il se retourne et lui fait face. Debout dans la ruelle, son visage blanc et ses épaules dénudées se détachant nettement dans l'obscurité, elle a tout d'un spectre. Un mirage de femme plutôt qu'une femme. Son parfum flotte entre eux, presque imperceptible, si léger qu'il pourrait l'avoir rêvé ou fantasmé. Même en cet instant, même avec le souvenir bien trop récent, bien trop vivace de ses lèvres tièdes contre les siennes, quelque chose en lui se refuse toujours à accepter sa réalité.

"Comme à un frère."

En disant ces mots, Athos réalise deux choses. La première, c'est leur absolue véracité. L'attachement qu'il voue à Aramis et Porthos est profond, fait de respect et de gratitude mêlés, consolidé par les épreuves traversées et la foi en des valeurs communes. Mais celui qui le lie à d'Artagnan est d'une toute autre nature : un désir de protéger et d'enseigner, de soutenir et de guider, une peur de déchoir également, de ne pas se montrer à la hauteur des attentes et de l'affection du jeune homme - lui qui pensait avoir depuis longtemps cessé de se soucier du regard des autres.

La seconde, c'est qu'il n'aurait pu choisir pire formulation.

"Bien, dit-elle calmement. Dans ce cas, il paiera pour le reste."

Il ne prend pas la décision de bouger. Pas consciemment du moins. Une expiration, elle est là, ombre parmi les ombres. L'inspiration suivante, il la tient à la gorge.

Soudain, elle n'a plus rien de spectral. Athos peut sentir son pouls pulser sous ses doigts, voir les gouttes infimes laissées par l'humidité sur sa peau, le dessin net de ses cils sur ses joues. Elle est tangible, réelle, dangereusement réelle. Et elle le regarde en retour, les traits détendus, le regard serein et glacé comme la surface d'un étang en hiver, un pli de dédain au coin des lèvres. Elle n'a pas peur. Elle n'a pas peur un seul instant.

"À mains nues, cette fois ? s'étonne-t-elle. Les mousquetaires ne vous réussissent pas. Vous vous vulgarisez."

Il resserre son étreinte. Pas jusqu'à la douleur mais suffisamment pour sentir la peau douce de son larynx se tendre sous ses doigts. Son coeur bat, rapide mais régulier, et chaque battement semble se répercuter le long du bras d'Athos, courir jusqu'au bas de sa colonne vertébrale. Ses oreilles bourdonnent. Le monde est flou à la périphérie de sa vision, un brouillard rouge et opaque d'où n'émerge que l'ovale pâle du visage de la jeune femme. La lumière des lanternes, les pierres noires du mur, les pavés luisant de pluie, tout a disparu. Il ne voit plus qu'elle. Elle, ses yeux, sa bouche, l'éclat blanc de ses dents entre ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Il l'embrasse à nouveau.

Il voulait partir. Il a affirmé - il le pensait sincèrement - qu'il ne s'abaisserait pas à lever la main sur une femme. Pourtant, il en est là : dans une ruelle obscure, la plaquant de tout son poids contre un mur mal équarri, l'écrasant comme s'il pouvait la dissoudre dans la pierre par la seule force de sa rage. Elle se tord violemment, prend appui contre la paroi pour le repousser. Ses ongles griffent le cuir de ses épaules et s'accrochent dans le tissu de son pourpoint. Athos n'en a cure. Pendant quelques secondes aveuglantes, il savoure la sensation de contrôle, l'idée intoxicante de pouvoir la contraindre à faire quelque chose, n'importe quelle chose contre sa volonté.

Quelques secondes. Puis l'ivresse s'atténue, commence à refluer. Et, émergeant de toute cette fureur, de toute cette avidité dévorante : un sentiment d'incrédulité abasourdie.

Il ne va pas faire _ça_.

Athos n'est ni stupide, ni candide. Certains hommes font cela, il le sait, des hommes méprisables, des bandits, des ivrognes, des soudards. Sur le champ de bataille, dans des culs-de-sac désertés, des bouges sordides, parfois même dans une maison cossue derrière les rideaux d'un lit conjugal. À peine des hommes, en vérité, des animaux. Des chiens bons à enfermer comme les bêtes vicieuses qu'ils sont. À enfermer, à pendre, à abattre...

Non, il ne le fera pas.

Il recule - et tant pis si son repli ressemble à une fuite, tant pis s'il a tout d'une fuite en réalité.

À son complet saisissement, c'est elle qui le retient alors. Ses doigts à elle cramponnés comme des serres dans ses cheveux, ses bras qui l'enserrent, ses lèvres qui cherchent les siennes, ses dents contre sa mâchoire, son cou, sa clavicule... Le monde bascule dans l'absurde. C'est lui maintenant qui lutte pour se désengager, elle pour l'attirer et, dans le silence nocturne, leurs respirations saccadées s'élèvent à l'unisson. À ce combat-là, elle a indubitablement l'avantage.

"C'est la colère, vois-tu… souffle-t-elle à son oreille. On ne sait pas, on ne se rend pas compte tant qu'on ne l'a pas connue. Pas seulement toi. Tous. Crois-moi, rien ne vaut la colère.

\- Taisez-vous." gronde Athos.

Elle ne lui obéit pas. L'a-t-elle jamais fait?

"Mais tu détestes cela, n'est ce pas ? La perte de contrôle, le coeur qui s'emballe, le corps qui trahit. Et ce que penseraient les autres. Leur regard sur toi s'ils te voyaient en cet instant. Tu détestes cela mais tu ne l'as pas toujours détesté pourtant…

\- Taisez-vous."

Battre en retraite ? Athos n'en est plus capable. La bâillonner ? Elle le mordrait. Et de quelle façon ? Sa main droite lui étreint toujours la gorge, mais sa prise est lâche et sans force. Son autre main tâtonne éperdument dans les plis de la robe de la jeune femme, brûlant de toucher, ne parvenant qu'à tordre et déchirer le tissu délicat. Il laisse échapper un grognement de frustration. Elle rit. _Elle rit_. Il voudrait avoir la force de lui briser la nuque et n'a pas même la volonté de faire un pas en arrière. Le fantasme de maîtrise dont il s'est brièvement bercé s'est tout à fait évanoui. Il ne fait rien ici qu'elle ne lui laisse faire, rien qu'il n'est désiré, rien qu'elle ne lui ait fait désirer.

Elle ne le laissera pas l'oublier.

"Cela te plaisait, autrefois, de perdre pied, d'abandonner. Mais tu n'es pas différent des autres hommes, tu sais. Tous, ils veulent. Tous, ils désirent. Tous…

\- _Tais-toi._ "

Il ne menace plus.

Miraculeusement, elle se tait.

Athos abhorrera se remémorer ce qui suit. Une lutte brutale et brouillonne. Deux corps qui s'arc-boutent convulsivement dans l'obscurité. Ses propres efforts pathétiques. Aucun plaisir là-dedans, encore moins du soulagement. Il sacre contre la chair tendre de son cou, étouffe ses malédictions au creux de son épaule. Elle tente de lui faciliter la tâche, noue ses cuisses autour de sa taille, glisse sa main tiède entre son pourpoint déboutonné et le devant de ses chausses. Il en perd aussitôt le peu de coordination qui lui reste. Ses bottes glissent sur le pavé humide. Il manque de chuter, l'entrainant avec lui, et ne parvient à maintenir son équilibre qu'en s'affaissant contre le mur. Et tout cela serait risible - grotesque même - si ses mains ne tremblaient pas tant, si son besoin n'était pas si grand.

L'armature de sa robe cède dans un craquement sonore. Il a à peine le temps de dévorer du regard l'étendue de peau laiteuse enfin dévoilée qu'elle parvient à le libérer de ses chausses, l'empoigne avec plus de rapacité que de douceur. Il se cambre avec une exclamation étranglée. Cherche désespérément son souffle. S'il pouvait, s'il pouvait seulement…

Une voix rogue aboie dans son dos :

"Au nom du roi ! Qui va là ?"

Des bottes ferrées claquent sur le sol. Quatre, cinq paires, peut-être davantage, toute une patrouille. Athos s'est pétrifié, une main plongée dans l'épaisseur des jupons de la jeune femme, l'autre appuyée sur la paroi pour maintenir leurs poids conjugués. Il ne parvient pas à y croire, ni même à formuler une pensée cohérente - Dieu sait que les doigts agiles toujours refermés sur son érection ne l'y aide pas. Ses pensées s'entrechoquent : l'humiliation, le ridicule de sa position, les conséquences non seulement pour lui, mais pour le régiment, pour ses amis, pour Tréville... Pour elle aussi, bien qu'à l'instant présent elle ne semble pas s'en soucier.

Tandis que les gardes approchent, elle n'a pas desserré sa prise sur ses hanches. Elle a rejeté la tête en arrière. Un sein dénudé pointe à travers les vestiges de son corsage, sa large auréole presque noire dans la lueur incertaine des lanternes. Les joues enflammées, les tempes en sueur, sa chevelure sombre en bataille, elle plonge son regard dans le sien. Elle est magnifique.

Elle inspire profondément et lui sourit.

"Rien de personnel." assure-t-elle.

Puis elle se met à hurler.

Aux cris perçants de la jeune femme, la patrouille passe du pas de charge à une ruée désordonnée. Les soldats se bousculent dans leur hâte de porter secours à la malheureuse en détresse. Elle ne ménage pas ses effets. Athos vacille sous la pluie de coups et de gifles, presque assourdi par l'intensité de ses vociférations. À travers un brouillard de stupeur, il tente frénétiquement de _comprendre_ , de saisir comment sa situation, de simplement dégradante, a pu se muer en péril mortel. Pire que mortel. Il l'agrippe par les épaules - un réflexe - et la repousse avec violence contre le mur. Sa tête frappe durement la pierre. Ses dents claquent sous l'impact, mais ses yeux verts étincellent toujours d'une gaieté sauvage, hilare. Elle prend déjà une nouvelle inspiration pour se remettre à crier. Les gardes sont presque sur eux.

Athos fait la seule chose qui lui vienne à l'esprit. Il prend la jeune femme à bras-le-corps et la soulève du sol. Il a la très brève satisfaction de voir son regard s'écarquiller de surprise avant de pivoter et de la projeter de toutes ses forces dans la direction des soldats.

Le premier homme écarte les bras pour la retenir, percute son camarade le plus proche, qui lui-même titube, patine dans dans une flaque boueuse… Athos n'a pas l'inconscience d'attendre la suite des événements. Il profite de la confusion des gardes pour se frayer un chemin parmi eux à coups d'épaule et de poing. Un homme lui saisit le bras. Il se dégage et le frappe au plexus, l'onde de choc lui remontant douloureusement le bras jusqu'au coude. Évite la rapière dégainée d'un deuxième avant de continuer sa fuite trébuchante vers la sortie de la ruelle. Dieu merci, aucun imbécile n'a l'idée de tirer un coup de mousquet. Il émerge de la venelle. La grande rue est vide. Derrière lui, des jurons furieux et indignés se mêlent aux piétinements des soldats, très occupés à se marcher mutuellement sur les bottes en apaisant de leur mieux une femme à demi-nue.

Athos court longtemps.

Quand il ralentit enfin l'allure - dix, quinze minutes plus tard ? - c'est les poumons au bord de l'explosion et le coeur dans la gorge, pulsant comme un tambour déchaîné. Il ne reconnaît pas la petite cour déserte où il a débouché. Des étals de bois bordent la chaussée et, derrière le faîte des toits, pointe le clocher d'une église inconnue. Effondré contre la boutique d'un brocanteur, il tend l'oreille, essaie d'ignorer sa propre respiration pantelante pour distinguer des bruits de poursuite. Rien. Personne ne l'a suivi. Ses mains tremblent toujours. Il tente de les maîtriser, lutte pour contrôler les soubresauts convulsifs de ses doigts en relassant le devant de ses chausses. Ne parvient à les refermer correctement qu'à la quatrième tentative.

"Tous" a-t-elle dit.

Tous.

Athos se sent malade. Malade de dégoût. Malade au point de vomir sur le champ tripes et boyaux ou de boire sans interruption une semaine durant. Envers ce qu'il s'est cru sur le point de faire. Envers ce qu'il a fait finalement. Envers ce qu'il aurait pu faire si… Le jour-même, dans la cour de la caserne, il a reproché à d'Artagnan son incapacité à contrôler ses émotions, à conserver la tête froide face aux provocations. Et il était de bonne foi. Vraiment. Sincèrement soucieux de l'avenir et de la sécurité du jeune homme. Dieu du ciel. Rien qu'elle ne lui ait laissé faire. Rien qu'il n'ait voulu. Il a envie de rire, de blasphémer et de hurler en même temps. À cet instant précis et lui mettrait-on une lame sous la gorge, il ne saurait dire qui il hait le plus, de elle ou de lui, ce qu'il méprise le plus, de son infamie ou de sa propre faiblesse.

Cinq ans plus tôt, il l'a jugée et condamnée.

En ce temps-là, Athos l'aimait. Il l'aimait éperdument, à deux genoux, davantage comme on adore une idole qu'une épouse. Il l'aimait au point d'avoir envisagé de fuir avec elle, d'enterrer sa honte et son déshonneur au fond de quelque province perdue, en Corse, aux Îles, en Angleterre ou en Espagne. N'importe où, pourvu que ce soit avec elle, pourvu qu'elle soit toujours sienne et vivante. Sens du devoir ou résignation, il n'en a rien fait, mais a été incapable de mener sa tâche d'exécuteur jusqu'au bout. Il s'est montré lâche, a confié à d'autres le soin de la pendre et de disposer de son corps avant de l'enterrer.

Il l'aimait, mais il ne l'aime plus. Il la veut encore - et c'est déjà une immense folie - mais l'amour suppose une part d'aveuglement, volontaire ou non, qu'il a perdu depuis longtemps. Ce qu'il voit en elle l'horrifie et l'épouvante. Quant à ce qu'elle en voit en lui, il ne veut pas y songer.

Un moment interrompue, la pluie s'est remise à tomber. Il peut entendre le choc régulier et apaisant des gouttes sur les toiles huilées des étals. L'humidité sur sa tête en feu lui fait du bien. Il respire mieux. Ses tremblements se sont presque apaisés. Le dégoût est toujours là, un arrière-goût infect au fond de sa gorge, mais glisse progressivement au second plan et laisse la colère revenir comme la vague montante d'une marée - une colère plus froide, plus maîtrisée. Elle a fait tant de mal. Elle en fera tant encore si on ne l'arrête pas. Pas à lui seulement, mais à ses camarades, à ses amis, au roi, à la reine, au pays entier peut-être... Qu'en sait-il ? Athos ne la connaît pas. Il ne l'a jamais connue et n'a pas la moindre idée de l'étendue de sa malfaisance. Il sait une chose cependant : elle est dangereuse. Trop dangereuse pour rester en liberté. Trop dangereuse pour être laissée en vie.

La tuer, alors ? Une seconde fois ?

Il ne l'aime plus.

Cette fois-ci, il ne faiblira pas.


End file.
